Nico's visit
by Finwitch1
Summary: Oneshot. Something I thought should happen after Nico lied to Percy at Camp Jupiter - mainly, Sally needs to know Percy lives.


Nico's visit

Nico di Angelo felt horrible about lying to Percy. Percy had always been a loyal friend and in such an extreme manner that Athena said it was his fatal flaw. Nico knew that _his_ fatal flaw was that of holding grudges. He had held a grudge against Percy after Bianca died until the Spirit of Bianca herself had told him off about it. Percy had not given up on him, though. One could not wish for a better friend than Percy Jackson, and here he was, lying to him.

Of course, the situation was somewhat dire here in the Camp Jupiter. Percy had obviously lost his memory. Having been at the situation of memory loss himself (at the orders of his father, by way of water from River Lethe) Nico knew how disorientating it could be, but also that memories lost were more truly gained if one was never _told_ about the forgotten things. It just motivated your subconscious more to try and remember. Not that _lies_ helped anyone to gain the memories. More importantly, however, was the fact that if the others at the Camp Jupiter knew that Percy was a Greek demigod, they just might kill him. And then they'd find that Nico was one, too.

"Nico?" Hazel called softly after Percy had left. "You _have_ met him before, had you not?"

Nico nodded to his sister. Pluto was more of the god of wealth even as Hades was the god of Death. The two aspects of their father, while present in both the Greek and Roman lore, were rather distinctive. In effect, Nico's powers were about ordering the dead around and knowing when someone had died. Hazel's powers had to do with precious metals and gems that tended to appear at her feet every now and then – cursed treasure that brought about lethal accidents to most people in possession of them. However, both of them could tell fake gems from real ones, and see enough of other people's souls to know when someone was lying.

"I have, Hazel." Nico said quietly. "It just pains me to lie to him, even if it is for his protection and mine."

"You must make amends then," Hazel told him. "Is there perhaps someone of Percy's past who would at the least benefit knowing he's _alive_?"

"Yes," Nico replied. "You're right, sis. I should at least let Percy's mom know he's alive."

It didn't take Nico long to travel to Percy's home. Nico rang the doorbell out of courtesy – son of Hades that he was; going any place in the world was available to him since death was everywhere.

Sally Jackson opened the door and let Nico in. What Nico had not expected, was Poseidon's presence. "_Good, I'll let him know as well,_" Nico thought even as he bowed respectfully to the god.

"Do you know something about Percy, Nico?" Sally asked.

"He's alive, physically healthy and no longer bears the Achilles' Curse." Nico told them.

"So why has he not contacted anyone?" Sally asked

"He's lost his memory," Nico replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Poseidon asked.

That was the hardest question of them all. Nico had been sworn to secrecy about the two camps by the Styx – and he had sworn his oath right there next to it. Violating the oath was out of question, of course. Yet, he desperately wanted them to know. Well, Poseidon should know about the Roman Camp, judging by the hat he was wearing; the hat proudly showed the name Neptune, after all.

"I do, Lord Poseidon," he said. "However, I cannot name the place only confirm if he's there or not should you name it. And – I just wanted to say – nice hat, uncle."

Poseidon frowned. He was not in the mood to play guessing games to discover his son's location.

"What's my hat got to do with anything?" Poseidon asked.

"It says Neptune not Poseidon?" Sally guessed.

Nico nodded to show them she was on the right track.

Poseidon stared at Sally and Nico for a moment. Then it came to him – Neptune was the name Romans used. If Percy was with the Romans it would explain Nico's secrecy and why Percy no longer had the Achilles' Curse.

"Is Percy with the _Roman_ demigods?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon," Nico replied with relief. Now he could tell them more. "He's fitting in as son of Neptune."

"Thank you Nico." Poseidon said. "See you later, Sally."

Nico stayed for a while with Sally – now that she had already learned about the Roman version, Nico could talk freely. Sally wanted to know more about Percy's condition and Nico complied. He left late that night feeling relieved they knew everything.


End file.
